


Wayde

by redwinehouse (orphan_account)



Series: Cranial Capacity INDEFINITE HIATUS, BUT A FULL STORY LINE WAS COMPLETED [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Parentlock, Romance, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redwinehouse
Summary: Everyone is reeling after the first encounter with the mind behind the infanticides. After Sherlock deduces a brief profile, you share an intimate moment. Meanwhile, the world's only consulting detective is still able to be incredibly obnoxious in his parenting.





	Wayde

  


[](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)  


  


You looked up when you heard your named called softly. You watched as Sherlock quietly opened the door with Jade safely tucked in his arms.

“I think we should stay closer to each other from now on.” He handed Jade to you and brought the crib in. “Animals such as zebra and mackerel stay together in large groups to both confuse and protect themselves from predators. It’s really a stupid fact that’s stuck in my head ever since you and John went on that Discovery Channel kick.” You placed Jade in her crib and went back to bed as he talked.

Sherlock continued to ramble as he changed and you let him. It was his way of releasing stress. It also allowed him to place his nervous energy into something that wasn’t harmful. 

“-and then I told him that the turtle had already been stepped on before I got there but he wasn’t having any of it.” Sherlock stopped mid-sentence and looked at you. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

You were staring at the man before you. To London, he was Sherlock Holmes - the world’s only consulting detective who kept them safe, kept their families safe. That amazed you, and you admired him dearly for it, but you did not see him that way, not any more. To you, Sherlock Holmes was the one and only man you would ever love. Sherlock Holmes was your best friend. Sherlock Holmes was the father of your child.

“I just love you,” you smiled tenderly. “so much.” Your eyes began to well up and silent tears began to fall. They were tears of exhaustion and fear. All of the stress ran down your cheeks and dropped onto the bed sheets. 

Sherlock looked at you as if you told him the most stupid thing on earth. “And that makes you sad? That’s a tad insulting.” 

When you started to giggle, he threw his hands up in frustration. “What is your problem? Are you ill?”

Too tired to explain and too stressed to care, you opened your arms. “Just come here.” Although he still looked very confused and frustrated because he couldn’t figure out what was going on inside your head, he came over to the bed. “We can talk shop here.” you nodded in Jade’s direction. “She needs to sleep too.”

“Who are you talking about?”

“Oh, my god,” you ran a hand down your face. “you are not a real person. I’m talking about your one and only child. Your daughter, the love of your life, the apple of your eye…”

“Ah!” Sherlock scoffed with a flick of his wrist. “Okay, okay! I just forgot about him for a moment, no need to throw a fit! It’s not like Wayde understands.”

You pulled at the skin beneath your eyes. “She’s a _girl_ and her name is _Jade_ ,” you groaned.

Sherlock padded over to the crib and peaked in. “Oh, yes.” He scratched his head. “I’m just rather stressed at the moment.”

“Well, come over here and talk about it.” 

Sherlock stared off into the distance for a few more seconds until he went to turn off the light. You felt the bed shift under his weight as he took his seat next to you. He learned over so that you were face-to-face.

You slid your hands forward until you found his and entwined your fingers. “Are we safe?” you asked quietly.

Sherlock was hesitant. “No,” he answered quietly. It was evident that the idea of being unable to guarantee his family’s safety pained him a great deal. He turned to Jade and his grip on your hands tightened. “but I’ll do everything in my power to make it so. So if I’m here, when I am _with_ you, you are safe.” He rested his head against yours and took a deep breath. “Nothing will happen. I won’t allow it. I’ll do everything in my power to make it.”

"You're not alone in this. I know you feel a sense of protectiveness and I absolutely love you for it, but I want to promise you that I won't be that easy to take down, okay? I'm not a princess to be taken and thrown into a tower.” You gave his hand a squeeze. “You got it, poodle head?”

“Maybe I shouldn’t protect you.”

You pushed him over. “You are honestly such a jerk.”

Even in the dark you could see he was looking at you like you were a total moron. “And this has just come to you now?”

You lay down next to him, pulling the covers over you. “What are we going to do?”

Sherlock settled in and turned to you, not answering you immediately. You could tell that the cogs in his brain were working furiously and he wanted to choose his words carefully.

“This Moriarty,” he started slowly, “is clearly behind all of these murders. That is why he hung up when I asked him about his involvement, because he was disappointed that I didn’t know for sure.” Sherlock swallowed. “The reason he was upset was due to the fact that he holds me in high esteem, above normal people.” Sherlock flicked his wrist. “Which is obviously an accurate assessment and-“

You cleared your throat.

“Right,” Sherlock stumbled. “I was thinking about this and the ‘game,’ he mentioned, and I deduced that he finds himself equally above others, and as it seems, equally bored. So this has to be some sort of demented…puzzle.” 

“Jesus,” you whisper.

“There’s more.” Sherlock looked up at the ceiling. “We’re in some sort of a duel, and he knew I would only truly participate if he made it extremely personal. He did so by making his victims look like Jade and doing that stunt.” He waved to the door. “I doubt he is working on his own. However, I don’t know to what to degree. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had all of London caught in some sort of web.”

You pushed yourself up onto your elbows. “You got all of that from one phone call?” 

“I genuinely feel like you’re meeting me for the first time.” 

Shaking your head, you answered, “No. You just still cease to amaze me.”

The room was quiet for a moment as Sherlock continued to stare upwards. “Oh bugger off!” He smacked you on the arm. 

You put a finger to his lips. “Baby.”

“Ah, yes,” he lowered his voice. “Wayde.”

“ _William Sherlock Scott Holmes_ ,” you whispered in a tone that could only mean certain death. Before you could initiate any form of fury, Sherlock leaned over and kissed you.

For the first time that day, you felt an immediate wave of happiness. All of the stress and the fear melted from your body as warmth filled you from your head to your toes. Sherlock took you by the waist and pulled you flush against his chest. One of his hands traveled up between your shoulder blades and into your hair while the other wrapped around your hips. 

Your pulse was throbbing and your heart was beating out of your chest. You felt like you were going to suffocate and fly at the same time. You ran your fingers through his thick hair, pressing your lips against his.

“I love you,” you said between kisses. “I love you. I love you. I love you.”

“Yes, I get it. I love you, too,” Sherlock said impatiently. “Be quiet.”

You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing, but Sherlock shut you up by kissing you harder. His lips were soft and felt so wonderful against yours. They felt right.

“Take that bloody thing,” you began to claw at his shirt. “off!”

Sherlock grabbed the hem and pulled the shirt over his head as you sat up on his hips. “Jesus, calm down.”

You sighed in content when he threw the shirt to the floor. “I don’t think anyone would really expect this.” You lightly ghosted your fingers down his muscles. “You kind of look like a wimp fully clothed.”

“Oh, why thank you,” Sherlock huffed, sitting up and undoing the buttons of your pajama top. He looked over your shoulder. “Thank god we have a rock for a son.”

“Daughter.”

“Daughter. Do you really care right now?” Sherlock yanked your head forward and began to suck your earlobe, making you sigh.

You wrapped an arm around his shoulder and ran the other hand up and down his strong back. You buried your face into the crook of his neck and lightly bit down. You were rewarded with a soft groan. You planted the now inflamed area with a light kiss before taking your business elsewhere.

Sherlock placed a hand on your chest and gently pushed you back down onto the bed. Leaning on one of his elbows, he took your hand and kissed each of your fingers before capturing your lips in another kiss. He began placing a trail from your neck to your chest. It was when Sherlock’s hand gently cupped your breast that you both heard a gurgle.

“FUCK!” Sherlock punched the bed.

“Oh, I hope that wasn’t us.” You slipped your shirt on and went to see what was wrong with Jade.

~*~

The next morning was not enjoyable for anyone. You were are still shaken from Moriarty’s appearance and what was to come. Everyone was exhausted because Jade could not go back to sleep the night before, and John was pissed because Sherlock woke him up when he screamed. Finally, there was a final ongoing matter that was driving you up the wall.

“Here name is Jade. Not _Wayde._ ” 

“I know,” Sherlock snapped, lying on the couch, eyes closed and fingers steepled. I am _stressed_.”

You had taken your seat in Sherlock’s chair “I understand. We all are, but you don’t forget your child’s name,” you scolded as you graded student mid-term essays.

“You two bicker like an old married couple. I don’t even want to know what that is going to actually be like when you actually tie the knot,” John mumbled from his chair, head almost falling to his chest. He was still able to take a sip of his tea.

Sherlock opened an eye. “Don’t be stupid, John. We’ve been married for over eight months. Just because we didn’t tell anyone, have a ceremony, flaunt it, or wear rings doesn't make it any less legitimate.” 

You looked up when you heard porcelain shattering.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao
> 
> My apologizes. I did the number one thing that induces writer's block- binge watch your favorite tv shows. Unfortunately, one includes my 5th round of Breaking Bad, so how can you blame me for being late. :\  
> i really didn't need anything else in this chapter except for the initial discussion, then I realized I can make it a more goofy/fluffy/hopefully funny filler because I've missed writing them. The next one should come out faster because I have a clear plot for it and I don't have outside human contact.  
>   
> [](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)  
> 


End file.
